Enslave Me Sweetly
by Just-Mimi
Summary: The forbidden, dark urges to kiss him was overwhelming- - -no, maddening. Hinata had to kiss him. She just had to. Who cares if he's a criminal. But...to kiss him? Well, it IS her birthday... Itachi x Hinata


**I just want to give a quick shout out to the one who had literally implored me to do this (drum roll please!) *dramatic pause* ...*cricket, cricket* ...my best friend Maya! ^.^ Since you love ItaHina and you've been bothering me about writing you a smexii one-shot with a bunch of fluffy stuff...I finally decided to do it. ;P I hope you like it! No! Scratch that out. I hope you L.O.V.E. it! x3**

* * *

><p><strong>[Review if you love ItaHina as a couple!]<strong>

**If not...evil cute fluffy bunnies will murder you in your sleep! Muahahaha!**

**xox**

**:]**

* * *

><p><em>The forbidden, dark urges to kiss him was overwhelming- - -no, maddening. Hinata had to kiss him. She just had to. Who cares if he's a criminal. But...to kiss him? Well, it IS her birthday...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Enslave Me Sweetly<br>**_~Itachi x Hinata~_

_._

The chilly night wind stirred, rising goose bumps to the surface of young Hyuuga Hinata's skin. She stood outside her patio, embracing herself in the thin fabrics of her lavender night gown. White innocence glittered in the breeze like crystallize pixie dust. It was around ten at night, December twenty-seventh almost being over. Also meaning, her seventeenth birthday is practically over. Sadness filled her heart as she let out a tiring sigh, gazing out into the pitch blackness. Konoha is famous for their forests so it doesn't surprise young Hinatathat she'll only see trees.

In it's own eccentric way, the forest had its exotic beauty.

Although it's almost over, today is the blue-haired kunoichi's birthday. So...then why is it she's feeling depressed, disappointed? She had a fantastic, tremendously thrilling fun, birthday party with all the friends and families she loved. There was the presents, the tasty food, the crazy games, and even the cake that could have probably reached the ceiling. Yet why in the world is she so god damn down?

_No, _Hinata shook her head. She knew perfectly well why she was feeling like this. Even though it's sinful, uncalled for, Hinata couldn't have helped it. She fell out of love with her first love, the demon boy Naruto, when she'd witnessed him all pleased with himself finally being with Sakura- - -his long lasting dream beside being Hokage- - -and somehow fell head-over-heels in love with a S-rank criminal. Uchiha Itachi. How, exactly? Not even the blue-haired kunoichi knows the answer. Was it because of the sudden glimpse she was able to steal? Or perhaps it was that one time where she saved him after finding him in the forest half-dead? Either way, Hinata is positive that the emotion she's experiencing is love.

"What are...my chances of seeing him?" the shy kunoichi mused out loud to herself.

_Silence_

Another sigh escaped her barely parted numb lips. Frost hung in the air, quickly vanishing after a few short seconds.

"Of course...it would be...impossible." More disappointment washed through her. She couldn't help it.

"What would be impossible?"

The sound of the sudden, muffled voiced startled Hinata so badly she almost fell forward. While clenching a fist over her heart, she spun in her heels to become face-to-face with this intruder. Her pupil-less pale lavender eyes widen, lips parted. Standing before her is none other than her prince charming- - -Uchiha Itachi. Or perhaps a dark prince because of his wickedly seductive mysterious face? Most likely.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stammered, immediately flushing into a dark crimson.

Had he not heard her? "I hear...it's your birthday-" His stunningly brilliant red eyes scan her from head-to-foot. A small, yet noticeable, cocky smirk appeared. Hinata swore she forgot how to breathe. "Lady Hinata," he finished off.

That earned a frown. "You can..." Her gaze tumbled to the ground. "drop the formality." The last part came out not even louder than a hushed whisper.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?"

Was that a smile? Small, yes. Barely noticeable? Yes. But that was still a smile. It counts! The blue-haired kunoichi cheered silently to herself mentally. "You have saved me before, have you not?"

"Eh?"

He continued on, anyway. "I had come to repay my debt, but instead I found out it's your birthday." He took a step forward. She had not realized how close he really was until he took, once again, another step forward and swooped a hand around her petite waist. His free hand slipped to the side of her face, a single slim finger, surprisingly cold to the touch, tracing some exotic pattern. By then, her heart was sent racing, pounding a thousand miles per hour, and her breathing grew hectic and shallow. "Happy birthday. If I would have known, I would have gotten you something. My apologizes."

Could he feel how close their bodies were? How a sexual tension rose in the air? Could he feel how her lush breasts are pressed up against his body? Even if there was the only separation of clothing, a shiver shimmered down Hinata's spine as if their bare bodies were rubbing against each other.

Their eyes lock stiffly together. Something about his gaze drawing the kunoichi to him. But then again, when has there been a time where she hasn't been drawn to him? Never.

The forbidden, dark urges to kiss him was overwhelming- - -no, maddening. Hinata had to kiss him. She just had to. Who cares if he's a criminal. But...to kiss him? Well, it _is_ her birthday...

"Kiss me," she rasped abstient-mindedly. But right as those two single words left her lips, her hand flew to mouth, eyes avoiding his. It was an impossible wish, selfish even, to inquire such a thing, but young Hinata couldn't help it. She gave herself a mental beating in the head. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

Would he scoff at her request? If so, was she mentally prepared to take it in? Probably not. She would hold it in until he left then fall to her knees to cry. The blue-haired kunoichi had never liked crying in front of people because of how weak it made her look.

Yet, was there a chance that he would listen? It _is _her birthday, and he owes her- - -not only because he forgot a present. He owes her from when she saved him. He should. But...isn't that a bit cruel? This is definitely not something she would do. It's not her. Not like her. Then again, if he agrees, Hinata knows that that would be a chance she'll never get again.

"Or maybe...not?" What an awkward laugh.

_Silence_

The shy kunoichi's forced laugh died shortly. She parted her wine-red lips in attempt to say something, but much of a surprise, Itachi doesn't cringe in disgust like she imagined. No. Instead, his hand dropped, curling around her wrist. His eyes were unreadable- - -is it because of the darkness engulfing the two? "Come."

_Huh?_ Hinata felt dumbfounded. Should she have felt excited? Pleased? Guiltily? Her Prince of Darkness drug her to the inside of her fairly large room. At the end of her princess bed, she settled down as he sits just beside her. Their knees touched for a mere moment then drifted apart for she was too embarrassed. Head dropped, ashamed.

He began with an abrupt kiss. First at the corner of Hinata's mouth, then slanted fully against them. Each butterfly kiss doesn't even last longer than a mere second. His lips moved to her cheek, to the tip of her nose, to the shut lid eyes, and to the center of her forehead where that one, clearly, lasted the longest. He seemed to be murmuring something over and over again, yet way to softly for the kunoichi to actually comprehend what it is. Though, she recognized the tone- - -a gentle tone. An _adoring_ tone.

Her mind became mushy, heart racing until an apple red overwhelmed her creamy white cheeks. An emotion of boldness sprung inside her as she gripped the back of his neck for a deep kiss. At the first touch, an electrical shock shimmered down Hinata's spine to her toes then back up to her blushing face.

In an instant, their breathing mingled, grew hectic together as well as a desperation erupting. The kunoichi kept wanting more and more. His taste too sweet to really determine what it is exactly. Strawberries? No, too typical. Chocolate? No, too...just no. Then what?

A mental shake in the head, Hinata ran her fingers into his ink black silky hair, rapidly clenching a hold as if her life depended on it; where Itachi, on the other hand, snaked his long arms around her tiny waist in a possessive type of way. His fingers, those sly, sly fingers, sneaks their way up to her loose night gown, tugged at it until it slid past her shoulders and fell completely onto the bed. The kunoichi is left in her lacy cute black lingerie.

She blushed immediately, being the first to pull away. Without much of a thought, she attempted covering her chest. Wrong move. Itachi gripped both wrists to force them out of the way. What was that wild look in his eyes? Admiration? Pride? Want? Could he really see in this darkness? Well, whatever it was, it made Hinata feel an even greater thrill of embarrassment. But she did not hate it. Oh, no. Not at all.

"Your beautiful." His voice was smooth, gentle, velvet-like. And ah, ah, ah! Was there love? A part of her heart went to him. Things like this made Hinata turn soft.

"Itachi, please..."

Was it just her imagination? She could have sworn that he'd just shot her a sinister smirk that promised to do wicked things. He rose to his knees and began to stalk forward as she backwards. They did their own small dance until they were farther down at the bed. Bodies were pressed up against each other simultaneously as her hands skimmed down his fully clothed body, tugging at the fabrics as he'd done to her. In just seconds his black as night cloak with crimson red balls of clouds was thrown away, forgotten. When he stood before her, unclothed, the kunoichi worked her way to his beautiful hardening length just twitching to be sucked on, teased. A million things of what she wanted to do with it ran through her mind. And, she planned on doing them. Or, at least, most of them.

He drew in a sharp breath; she gasped in awe. From just the simplest touch of her fingers running up and down his thick tempting shaft, he grew...so intensely hard.

_And from me just stroking it,_ she chimed, beaming at her success. But a frown quickly stole its place. Would he even be able to fit inside her? _I'll know soon enough. _Yet she hesitated, doubting that his size would be able to enter her without hurting. Hinata was still a virgin, yes, so it should be normal to be faltering. But his size...

It was as if he read her mind. "We'll prepare you first. So that your first time won't hurt...as bad."

Could he read her mind? "P-prepare?"

Head nodded. "Finger yourself."

Nope. He can't. "W-what?" Her pale, innocent eyes widen, not believing her own ears. It's not like she hasn't played with herself before, she has- - -more than once, surprisingly, it's just the thought of doing it in _front_ of someone is embarrassing. Hell, she gets embarrassed just _thinking_ about it.

"Knead your lucious breasts," he commanded, but there was a loving tint mixed in the tone.

Hinata nibbled her bottom lip before obidently nodding. Slowly, she ran her hands to the back of her lacy black bra where she unttached the bind. Bra, fell. The cold air of the room hit her skin, making it even more sensitive and her nipples harden under his rasp gaze. Having him watch her so intensely turned her on even more. Her pouty nipples haven't even been touched yet and they already ache to be sucked on, to have his attention on them.

The kunoichi swallowed hard. She tried her best in cupping her H-sized breasts, began massaging, plumping them upward. Her lips couldn't stay shut as breathless, high-pitch moans ripped out. Too, too good. Next, the shy female thumbed her aching nipples, stroking, circling. Her mind clouded into the darkness of the pleasure, concentrating only on that.

"Oh, God, Itachi," she moaned. She pinched both harden light pink peaks, then caressing them to get the sting away._ Eyes...growing...heavy...must...keep them open!_

In response, Itachi growled a moan. Hinata could see through barely opened eyes that he, himself, was stroking his length while watching her. "Can you imagine it? My tongue flicking those naughty peaks of yours? Sucking, teasing them until your screaming my name? Call out my name, Hinata, call it out and tell me how good it feels."

"Yes," she breathed heavily, fondling her breasts even more. "Yes, Itachi, I can- - -I can feel it. Oh, God, Itachi!" She was on the verge of an orgasm. Her body burned, tingled, her stomach quivering. The ache, oh, God, the ache!, between her legs spread, was growing. Too, too good.

And what would sex feel like? Would it be as good as this? Better? The kunoichi couldn't imagine it. Doing just this and it felt like heaven. Is it because her Prince of Darkness is watching her that she feels like this?

"I need to...I need to touch between my legs, Itachi." Her focus came to him, but she kept on playing with her breasts. She just wants his approval.

"Are you aroused?"

"Oh, God, yes!" came the response.

"Then do it."

He didn't have to tell her twice! Hinata didn't waste her time. Her hips bucked forward to meet with her hand, and she cried in ecstacy as two fingers plunged its way into her clitoris, pumped. Once, twice. "Yes, yes!"

They quickly gain speed, a rhythm. So close. So, so close. Ah, ah! Yes. Yes! Just like that. Just a bit more and- - -

Hinata came. Her orgasm struck her so hard that she bowed her back and ripped out a scream. This was an orgasm that she had never experienced before. Pleasure. Exhilaration. Totally out of her mind. It must be because Itachi is right here, watching her so closely, pleasuring himself as she's doing. But not anymore.

Hinata was out of breath and she pulled her hand away to plop back to take a break. Her heart pounded in her ears, mind spinning in bliss.

Guilt slowly kicked in. The kunoichi sat back up, criss-crossing her legs. She had pleasured herselg when she should have made him lose his mind. Not just enjoying everything. But him, too.

She caught Itachi off guard as she crawled over to him, brushed his hand away. Her gaze shiftedd up to his face. "Let me...help you." A light shade of red tinted her cheeks.

He just shook his head. "Right now, I need you. I want to be inside you, plunged so deeply," he explained while lifting her up by her flamsy arms and settling her down in his lap, his thick length strained high and proudly between the crack of her ass. Hinata arched her back from the touch and the electrifying bliss streamed through her veins. She pressed her lips together to stop the moan.

"I want you, too. I'll-I'll die if I don't have you inside me by tonight," she said just above a whisper, staring at him right in the eyes, mesmerized. She moved her body upwards a bit, her still-hardened nipples sliding up his bare chest. Her hands gently rest on the top of his shoulders, finger nails digging slightly into his smooth, pale back she's been dreaming about for _months_.

He took his shaft in one hand, positioning it right below the slick enterance. The crown of his cock nudged inside. Hinata chewed on the bottom of her lip, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Will it hurt?

She's already this far. She couldn't turn back now.

"K-kiss?" It was supposed to be a demand, but it turned up as a weak, high-pitched question.

He took the back of her nape and jerked her head towards his own so that their lips could be one. He thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, lustfully, desperatedly, feverishly. His kisses were turning her in heat. Now _this _was a kiss. She intwined her fingers in his hair to get rid of any unwanted spaced. Skin to skin.

"More," she panted between breathes. "Thrust inside me."

Hinata could feel his smile as they kissed. He swollen length inched deeper, about ready to fuck her aimlessly, probably, when her hands gave him a good shove. Taken off guard, he fell to this back. She straddled on top of him, breaking off the kiss. He watched with widen eyes, parted lips. The kunoichi rose to her knees, one hands placed at his lower stomach as the other on top of his knee. Itachi's cock pressed at her wet, aching entrance, stretching her out.

Will it fit?

Another inch.

A high-pitch wince erupted from her throat. There was a slight burn. Another inch. She took in a sharp breath, holding it as he plundged in deeper. Gradually, all discomfort she felt vanished to bliss. Her body relaxed as she threw away the thought of resisting. Itachi pinned the kunoichi's hips, slamming her down all the way on his thickness. He let out a roar; she let out a singing moan.

It didn't take long for her to get comfortable, for her to begin moving. She rosed. She lowered. Up. Down. Sliding. Slamming. Faster...faster...

He was spreading her, bucking his hips in each thrust to go deeper and deeper. She screamed in excitement. Their bodies slammed against each other. So good. So, so good. Yes, good. But not enough. Itachi must have felt the same for he suddenly flipped her over, he being on top and he drilled himself between her legs harder and harder. His roars mingling in with her moans. Hinata's mind went blank as the only word she seemed to know was his name. He was thrusting so hard into her that her vision wavered. Had she seen fireworks? Sparkles and lights erupted in her body, a pleasure she's never known taking its toll. And as the two came to their climax together, they screamed the same sentence, but with the opposite name.

_I love you._


End file.
